Dawn's Dusk
by nevillethebosslongbottom
Summary: Sirius finds what he hopes is true love, but then the events of that Halloween night when Lord Voldemort showed up in Godric's Hollow unfurl. Sirius faces betrayal, and heartache that could take down armies.
1. Chapter 1

Dawn at Dusk

Sirius is a character that J.K. Rowling never gives someone to love, so that's what I've decided to do in this three chapter, short story. Though the romance is short lived, it's filled with the most impassionate passion imaginable, and anyone who loves Sirius Black will appreciate it. Read. Enjoy. Review.

Chapter 1

Sirius once again found himself peering through the hedges of the large blue house at the end of Mary Lane. And once again, Sirius found the bikini-clad woman he'd been spying on all week, lounging in an inflatable in her pool. The woman was already incredibly tan, with her dark hair draping her shoulders and framing her beautiful face. Sirius had enough to worry about without a woman in his life, but he had never seen a woman like this. Though he didn't know her, he loved her and would have defended her with his life.

He knew what he was about to do was breaking several wizarding laws, but he could no longer resist. He raised his wand and pointed towards the hedges and muttered, _"Herbivicous." _The branches began to crack and twist, as a heart-shaped hole, big enough to walk through, appeared.

Sirius waited for what seemed like hours; he swore he actually watched to grass grow some, but finally, the woman emerged through the hole. "_Orchideous." _He whispered, and a bouquet of beautiful flowers grew in his hands. He held them out to the woman, but all he could think to awkwardly say was, "Hi!"

"Hello," the woman said as she reluctantly took the flowers. "They're beautiful, thank you very much." She said with a smile.

"As is the goddess that's holding them," he said as he reached for her empty hand and kissed it. "May I ask you name, my lady?"

"My name is Rosaline; however, you may call me Rose if you reveal your name to me," she said casually.

"Sirius Black is my name. Rose. Much more beautiful than the actual flower," Sirius said, with as much emotion in his voice as he could muster.

"You can do magic, correct? I know you made the hedge open up like that, and heard you say a spell and wave that stick to make the flowers." She said matter-of-factly.

"You're a bright one." Sirius said with a smile. "I can indeed do magic, because I am a wizard." He said as he pulled out his wand to show her. She moved closer, getting only inches from the wand, tracing with her eyes the intricate designs carved into the wood.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"It's an Ollivander's. He's the best maker there is." Sirius informed her. He noticed that the girl was very straight forward, not waiting at all to delve into what he was. He'd tried informing a muggle girl once, but to no avail. She threw him out of her car going down a busy highway. This one was taking it much better, he thought.

"I'm sorry if I'm being short," she said as if she had read his mind. "You know I saw you peeping in yesterday as well. I hoped you'd be back," said Rose with a wicked grin.

"I've been there every day this week," he said sheepishly.

"Oh! Don't be ashamed. I'm flattered, really." She said smiling.

"I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight," he said. "I know of a couple of Halloween parties in London that I'd love to take you to"

"I think my parents will be fine with that," she said excitedly. "Pick me up at 7:30?"

"Nothing will stop me from being here," he said assuredly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sirius and his bike skidded onto the pavement of Mary Lane, with the screeching of ten wrecked cars. He slowed down and crept up to the blue house at the end of the street. Sirius seldom had butterflies, and today was no different. Instead, he had elephants stomping around his stomach. He dismounted the huge motorcycle and walked to the door and raised his hand to knock. As he did, the door suddenly opened, and there stood Rosaline with a rather large man Sirius only guessed was her father.

"Hello, sir," he said as he held out his hand.

The father took his hand, squeezing it hard, and then said in a very stern voice, "My girl is to be home by 1. Do you understand?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"I do, sir," he said, his voice trembling with fear.

"Daddy, don't scare him, he's a nice guy," Rosaline told her father defensively. She strode out the doorway, and they turned to hop on his bike. She needed a little boost, and Sirius reveled at the opportunity to finally touch her. Finally, when they were all mounted and helmet-tized, Sirius cranked the monstrous motorcycle up, and turned to go back up Mary Lane. .

They were gathering much speed when Rosaline yelled in his ear to slow down, but he knew he had to go even faster if he wanted to lift off. He steadily gave the bike more and more gas, and it sped up the street very rapidly, till finally, he jerked a lever by his foot, and the bike lifted off of the ground. Rosaline gasped, but then a huge smile crept across her face.

It was wonderful, soaring high above the clouds, watching the birds beneath you. The wind was too loud to speak, so Rosaline simply stared longingly at Sirius. The cars below them on the roads look like ants, which she had always thought to be an exaggeration by those that had flown.

As they approached London, her heart began to leap. Would the landing be as smooth as the takeoff, she wondered.

Sirius was immensely enjoying the ride. He felt most free when he was in the air, and freedom was what he had longed for most all his life. He no longer was under the oppression of his pure-blood crazed family, so he usually did whatever he wanted most of the time. He just had to stay under the radar of the Death Eaters and Voldemort.

Sirius dipped the bike down, to just above the buildings of the town, and Rosaline asked as loudly as she could, "Why don't they all see you?"

"Most muggle's see only what they want to see." He replied, as he inched closer and closer to the ground. He wanted to land as smoothly as possible with Rose on board. He could feel her grip on him tightening as they neared the street below, and finally the tires touched. Perfect landing, he thought with a smile. He pulled over to the side of the street.

"Now I'm going to have to perform a spell on your eyes for you to be able to see this place," Sirius said. Rosaline wondered what she was supposed to be seeing, because all she saw was a dark, empty alleyway. Sirius raised his wand to right between her eyes and said, "_Specialis Revelio_."

Suddenly, Rosaline saw an old creepy-looking pub appear in the deserted alley. The sign hanging on the front informed her that the pub was named The Leaky Cauldron. "Let's go in," Sirius said with a smile.

As they entered, Sirius was greeted by a large group of happy, slightly inebriated men with a loud yell. He greeted them all, then sat down at the bar. The toothless bartender, Tom, came over with a toothless grin and asked, "What can I do ya for today Sirius?"

"Two butterbeers for now," Sirius replied. "You haven't ever had butterbeer. It's a wizard's drink of choice." He said with a smile.

Tom brought over the two butterbeers and sat them in front of Rose and Sirius. They both picked up their mugs and took a drink. A huge smile crept across Rose's face. "This is amazing," she said with much exuberance in her voice, then she giggled, and reached up to wipe some of the foam from the drink off of Sirius's face.

Sirius then bought an order of chips, and they sat at the bar discussing each other's lives. She was remarkably not too interested in the entire wizarding world, more so just Sirius and his life. She had lived an average life in an average neighborhood, with an average family, whilst Sirius' life was very irregular. He was from a family that despised muggles, a family that he had never been accepted in. That's why he ran away when he was sixteen. He had gone to stay with his best friend James Potter during the summers, and was at school during the other times.

A local wizarding band got on the little stage of The Leaky Cauldron and began to play. The lyrics were funny to Rose. The music she generally listened too didn't speak of potions, wands, beautiful witches, or trolls. She found it all together fascinating.

Sirius invited her to the dance floor, and they began to move to the rhythm of the music. They band did several fun, fast, dance songs, then they started a slow one. Sirius took Rose by her waist and she draped her arms around his shoulders. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" He asked her in her ear.

"I would've said no, but that was before I met you." She replied lovingly.

All Sirius could do was smile, then suddenly, a bright light burst through the front door, and formed a shining silver stag beside Sirius. The stag opened its mouth and a familiar voice came from the stag, laced with fear, "He's here," was all it said, then it dissolved.

Sirius began to shake with fear. No! This could not be happening. This was his fault! He had to get there as soon as he could. "I have an emergency. A Dire Emergency." He said, his voice sounding as if he were near to tears. "Tom! I need to get her a room here for the night, He found them!" Tom knew he was talking about James and Lily, so he handed him a key and said, "It's on me for the night."

"Rose, take this. Stay here tonight. I wish I had time to explain, but I don't." he said apologetically. "Please understand." He pleaded.

"I know whatever it is, it's really important. Go, my love." She said.

Sirius didn't need to be told twice. He ran out of the pub, jumped on his bike, and cranked her up with a loud roar. He screeched his tires as he pulled out onto the road, then accelerated as fast as he could. He lifted the lever by his foot, then he was in the air. He had never tried apparating with something as big as his motorcycle, but he thought now was as good a time as ever to make the attempt. He pictured as clearly as possible, the road that ran straight through Godric's Hollow, then let his insides twist, it felt as though he and the motorcycle were being squeezed through the eye of needle, then it felt as if he were stuck there, suspended in nothingness, then he felt the cool breeze brush his face.

The upper part of James and Lily's house had completely been blown apart. He fell to his knees, tears streaming from his face. He knew they were gone. His best friend was gone. His brother was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius couldn't stop crying. He couldn't take another step closer to the demolished house. He sat on the ground for literally hours, until finally, he saw pink outlining the sky, as the sun threatened to rise. Then he saw the enormous from of Rubeus Hagrid walk out of the shadows. He watched as Hagrid walked through the gate and proceeded to the front door. The door had been blasted off of the hinges, so Hagrid merely stooped down low and entered the house. Soon, Sirius heard the hysterical sobs of Hagrid, and he knew that what he already knew was true. Gone…

"HARRY!" he heard Hagrid scream, and his heart ached for his godson. Only one year old, but murdered by Voldemort. He decided then and there that he would have vengeance.

Hagrid emerged from the house carrying a small bundle. Sirius walked over to him, and muttered his name with what little voice he could muster. "Hagrid…"

Hagrid had great tears streaming down his face, but the bundle that he held was Harry. "He's alive," Sirius asked. Hagrid could only reply by nodding his large head.

"Give him to me, Hagrid," said Sirius.

"I'm to take him to Dumbledore, Sirius. "said Hagrid, a hint of pride in his voice in having been chosen to retrieve the precious parcel.

"Hagrid, I am his godfather, it's my duty to take care of him now," Sirius told Hagrid as sternly as possible.

"Dumbledore's orders, I'm to get Harry to him no matter what." Said Hagrid, also very sternly.

"Fine," said Sirius, knowing he could not forcibly take Harry from Hagrid, "but take my bike to get him where ever you're taking him safely. Please Hagrid." He then turned and disapparated back to London. He smelled the foul London air, and then opened his eyes to the pathetic shack that stood before him. Of course Wormtail had run. Sirius had intentions to kill him as soon as he could find him.

Now he needed to go check on Rose. He apparated directly inside the Leaky Cauldron, finding it completely empty, but he knew Wormtail would want to empty his Gringotts vault before he completely disappeared, so Sirius would wait. He performed a dislusionment charm, and sat in the corner of the bar, completely invisible to all that passed by. Finally, he saw the short figure of Peter Petigrew walk into the Leaky Cauldron. He made it halfway across the room from the front door to the back door when he saw that Sirius was leaning against the back door. He turned and ran out the front door, and Sirius pursued.

Wormtail kept throwing spells over his shoulder, but none of them hit their target, and Sirius just chased, until Wormtail finally stopped running in a large square with a fountain in the middle. Wormtail was on one side of the fountain, and Sirius was on the other.

"Why did you do it, Sirius?" Wormtail yelled at the top of his lungs. "Why did you kill Lily and James?"

"Sirius," he heard a voice yell to his left. He looked over and saw Rose. Apparently she had been on her way home. He just stared at her. "Sirius!" she yelled again with a smile on her face.

"GO!" he screamed at her. "RUN ROSE!" He gave her a look that made her realize that they were both in danger. But also in his look was the words, I Love You. At least, that's what he was trying to convey as he dueled with Wormtail.

Wormtail was still throwing curses at him, but his aim was tragic. Sirius had had enough. He raised his wand, but as he did, Wormtail flicked his behind his back, and the entire street exploded. Sirius had been able to shield himself from the effects of the curse, but the rest of the people in the crowded street had not been able to protect themselves.

When the dust cleared, Sirius saw that the fountain had been obliterated, and that there were dead bodies lying all around him. He couldn't believe it. A few yards away he saw his Rose, his beautiful flower, lying on the ground with a pool of blood around her. He knew she was gone. Everyone that he loved was gone, and he still wanted vengeance!

Wormtail was nowhere to be seen. Sirius assumed that the idiot had killed himself when he cast that curse. Idiot. Sirius couldn't stream a coherent thought together. So, he began to laugh.

Sirius Black was still laughing when ministry officials arrested him on the scene. He laughed until he was handed over to the dementors, without even a trial at the Ministry.


End file.
